The invention relates to apparatus and methods for handling a substrate.
Apparatus and methods for handling substrates are used in a variety of applications. For example, in semiconductor processing applications, a substrate may be handled by an automated transfer mechanism, such as a transfer robot, which transfers substrates into and out of one or more semiconductor processing stations. Automated transfer mechanisms often include a substrate support in which a substrate may have limited freedom of movement in at least one dimension. Such movement may result in the generation of particles and the misalignment of the substrate with respect to a processing system in which the substrate is placed. Significant substrate misalignment may reduce the number of devices that can be formed on a particular substrate or may cause the substrate to produce particles or even break inside the vacuum chamber. When a substrate breaks inside a vacuum chamber or when a substantial amount of particle contamination has accumulated inside the chamber, the chamber must be opened and exposed to ambient pressure; the chamber must be cleaned; and the chamber must be pumped back down to a sub-ambient pressure suitable for processing. In high vacuum processing applications, such a procedure may take up to twenty-four hours to complete, significantly delaying the time during which the system can be used to process substrates.